


wolfsbane and humans don't mix

by queerly_yours



Series: tumblr prompt fills [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Bachelor Party, Clowns, Future Fic, M/M, Silly, Tumblr Prompt, background scerek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3615069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerly_yours/pseuds/queerly_yours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles woke up with a pounding headache. He rolled on to his side with a groan, bumping into something. His stomach roiled.</p><p>“Here. Take this,” the lump beside him said.</p><p>Opening one bloodshot eye, he realized it was his boyfriend. Well, the boy part was used a bit loosely as Peter Hale could never be mistaken for a boy. He was tall and well built, with blue eyes like the sea, so easy to get lost in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wolfsbane and humans don't mix

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: steter + where the fuck did that clown come from?

Stiles woke up with a pounding headache. He rolled on to his side with a groan, bumping into something. His stomach roiled.

“Here. Take this,” the lump beside him said.

Opening one bloodshot eye, he realized it was his boyfriend. Well, the boy part was used a bit loosely as Peter Hale could never be mistaken for a  _boy_. He was tall and well built, with blue eyes like the sea, so easy to get lost in.

“Open up,” Peter said with a mock mothering tone.

Stiles groaned again, but obeyed, and sat up to take a pull of the water Peter had in his hand. The room only spun for a fraction of a second because the wolf noticed, reaching back and placing his hand on Stiles neck to pull some of the pain from Stiles’ aching head. He let out a long breathe, feeling the tension slowly drain away.

“Wild night?” Peter asked.

Stiles nodded. “Yeah, I did my best man duties and got Scott ridiculously drunk. Thank you for the wolfsbane recipe. I may have gone a little overboard though because Scott almost wolfed out when he got a lap dance.” He winked and leaned in to press a kiss to Peter’s throat.

Pulling back, he asked with curiousity, “How was your bachelor party? You don’t seem hungover at all. Please tell me you and grumpy wolf didn’t just stay here and talk about art and your favorite wild animal to eat raw.”

Peter rolled his clear, blue eyes. “Of course not. We went out. Ran the woods. Drank some. Celebrated. Nothing as insane as what you two idiots did.” He smiled and leaned in to kiss Stiles on the forehead. “Your breath is appalling. Go brush your teeth and I’ll make you some coffee.”

Peter made his way into the kitchen and put the coffee on. As he was pulling the eggs and milk out of the kitchen, he heard Stiles say, “Where the fuck did that clown come from?”

He was in the bathroom, so Peter wasn’t sure who he was talking too, but then he heard a groggy Scott on the other line. “Dude. What the hell. I am sleeping,” Scott groaned.

“Shit, man. Sorry. Bye.”

Stiles walked into the kitchen, looking a little more awake than before, but with brows knit in concentration, glaring down at his phone.

“Stiles?” Peter questioned. “What clown?”

Stiles hopped up on the counter and showed his phone to Peter. “Is that…” he trailed off, not sure that he could finish.

Peter looked closer and chuckled. “Stiles, why were you dressed up like a clown last night?”

“I-I don’t know. I mean, that is me, right? I just-fuck, I was so wasted.”

“You know, wolfsbane can have some weird side effects on humans,” Peter stated with a smirk.

Stiles dropped his head in his hands. “Oh my god. When the pack finds out about this, they are  _never_  gonna let me live this down.”

Peter chuckled, pulling Stiles hands from his face. “I think that you should be more concerned with how you got and out of that costume, as you came home wearing only your boxers, a shirt, and one shoe. No socks mind you.”

Stiles eyebrows had risen almost to his hairline by the time Peter stopped talking. “Oh. My. God,” he whispered, mortified.

—

He never did live that down. Scott gave him a clown nose as his best man gift, and Stiles wore it when he gave his speech at their wedding.

 


End file.
